Ojos verdes
by Jane Call
Summary: "Porque Sir Black habia visto como Lyam Evans miraba con aquellos ojos verdes a su mejor amiga Jane" AU (Cambio de sexos de los personajes)


**Antes que nada, quiero dejar en claro que la saga de Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad ¿Cómo lo seria? ¡No soy J.K y ya!**

**Pre-Nota: **Bueno, solo quiero dejar en claro que no he leído los libros en su totalidad. Tampoco las películas, pero si estoy algo informada, además pronto tendré toda la colección de los libros.

Este One-Shots es más un experimento, en el habrá un "cambio de sexo" donde los que originalmente eran chicos, serán chicas y al revés, está ubicada en la época de los merodeadores. Si eres alguien aficionada al canon (creo que es así como se le llama) por favor no te enojes. No escribo muy bien y mi imaginación para el cambio de nombres es nula, quedo un poco Ooc así que se les pide ser piadosos, no encontré otro título que poner.

* * *

**Ojos verdes**

Jane Potter* sabía muy bien lo mal que se llevaba con pociones, a diferencia de la idiota de Severaiza Snape**que parecía incluso sonreír con ello, chillo por lo bajo y agradeció a Merlín que era su última clase, ¿Por qué le tocaba pociones con Slytherin? ¡¿Por qué?!. Por un momento se olvido de Lyam Evans*** (el hermoso pelirrojo que la traía con la cara roja desde primer año y que justamente ese dia la miraba con un deje de curiosidad)

Aunque ella no se quejaba, que el pelirrojo le mirara al fin después de años de intentos era un milagro que le agradecería a circe.

Lyam era guapo, lo que justificaba que incluso una Slytherin suspirase por el (Si, una serpiente de pelo grasiento y nariz de gancho, la odiosa chica Snape) tenía los ojos verde aceituna, de mirada penetrante y el cabello de un pelirrojo tostado. Siempre, lo había tenido no más largo que rosar sus orejas y rapado antes de ellas. Era uno de esos chicos de temperamento pasivo y serio. Aquel que no sonreía con facilidad y que solo lo había hecho unas pocas veces ante un comentario acido de Severaiza Snape o ante el murmullo de voz de Regina Black**** (Su nombre en realidad era Regulus, nombre de una estrella como dictaba la herencia Black, pero que Merlín se apiadase si alguien llamaba así a la aparentemente tímida morena de ojos grises, porque terminaría en la enfermaría, o peor, en San Mungo) Hermana de Sir Black (Se llamaba Sirius, pero como antes, Merlín se apiade de quien la llame por su verdadero nombre) el caso era que a Jane le ponía los pelos de punta y los humores de Cola-cuerno hurgaro cuando se la paseaba con esas dos, gracias a Morgana, al dios Muggle y a Godric Gryffindor que la despreciable Quejica de Severaiza le había gritado "¡SANGRE SUCIA!" hace días a Lyam en uno de esos tantos pasillo que van a la biblioteca ante la presión de Luna Malfoy*****sobre si era o no era una chica fiel a la sangre.

No era que le gustase que le dijeran eso a Lyam, solo que fuera un alivio verlo esos últimos días más que molesto con Quejica y que ella sufriera por eso.

Suspiro, no podía creer que estuviese pensando en eso de nuevo ¡Lyam no le prestaría atención ni con una poción de amor! Aunque… ¡No, no! ¡Sería un error! Al fin el profesor los había anunciado el termino de la clase, tenía como pareja de pociones a Rina Lupin****** (Sir a saber que estaba haciendo, o con quien estaba en esos momentos, aun no entendía como sacaba tan buenas notas si se saltaba cada clase que podía, debía ser algo de los Black) las dos dejaron sus asientos, Rina se acomodo un mechón de cabello marrón detrás de la oreja, había unas cuantas cicatrices surcando sus mejillas y Colagusana, Canuta (y ella misma por supuesto) sabían porque, Rina sufría de esa estúpida maldición de hombres lobo, cada luna llena iría a la casa de los gritos y esta vez con ellas de compañía en forma de animagas (en grandes amigas y se hacían llamar "las merodeadoras") había contando poco de el ataque, "Un hombre lobo, fue un descuido en el bosque, eso es todo" las tres sabían que ello entristecía a la morena, era buena estudiante, aplicada, muy amigable y además divertida (no por nada era el cerebro detrás de sus bromas sin remitente)

—¡Oye!—La mujer lobo le codeo con sutileza, con esa sonrisa cómplice y los ojos dorados brillando más de lo normal, apenas habían dado dos pasos —¿Has visto cómo te mira Evans?

Se sonrojo más de la cuenta, tartamudeo y luego casi da un paso en falso ¡¿Qué si se había dado cuenta?!

Y el pelirrojo tuvo que acercársele para empeorar su nerviosismo, el, como si no pasase nada, se puso de pie, tomo su bolso, las miro a las dos con esos profundos ojos verdes y se dirigió con aire casual hacia ellas.

Bufo. Tiro su mochila más a su espalda y miro a Rina a los ojos con insistencia La chica hombre-lobo entendió enseguida que esa era la retirada. No sé la dejaría tan fácil después de que estuviera todos esos años en Hogwarts siguiéndole a él como si se tratase ella de una perrita faldera. No, aun le quedaba algo de orgullo.

Pero antes de que el cabello enmarañado de Jane abandonara las mazmorras una mano pálida sujeto su muñeca justo cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y Sir al fin aparecía con una sonrisa sospechosa y el mapa de él merodeador bajo el brazo.

La merodeadora trago saliva cuando Rina (la chica castaña de ojos dorados y sonrisa tierna e infantil, aquella cuya mejilla surcaba una cicatriz hecha por Greyback) sonreía al voltear y ver aquella persona que sostenía la muñeca de Jane. Sabía que esa sonrisa cariñosa y algo reservada siempre iría dirigida a _una _sola persona, y _esa _persona… era Lyam.

Intento serenarse, ¡vamos, era solo un chico!

Bueno, era SU chico

Se volteo levemente, ahí estaba, esos ojos verde penetrantes la miraban fijamente a ella, y las mejillas de su dueños estaban…rojas. Está bien, ¿alguien le había dado una poción en mal estado? O ¿es que estaba alucinando? Lyam Evans jamás se había sonrojado (que ella supiera, y mira que no había algo que no supiera de Lyam)

Se le fue el aliento cuando Lyam tartamudeo.

—Bueno, tengo que terminar un… resumen de trasformaciones. —interrumpió Rina, mientras hacía señas a Sir para que la despampanante morena parara a cuatro pasos de ellos y frunciera el ceño al ver como la pareja no reparara ante las palabras de Rina, es mas _ parecían en un trance en el cual solo se miraban a los ojos._

"Sabía que algún día caerías Evans"

Sir, casi rie. Se estaba regocijando en su interior.

Sir sonrió, mientras Rina se acercaba con una de esas sonrisitas entusiastas que te sacaban otra a ti mismo, porque ¡Vamos! Rina era como una niña pequeña, inocente que se alegraba de la felicidad de otros.

Claro que lo que le quitaría es buen humor que llevaba en sima ese dia a Sir Black, terminaría cuando su hermanita Regina estuviera encarcelada entre los brazos de un insistente Ravenclaw que desde hace semanas no aceptaba el "No" por respuesta de su pequeña hermana, pero eso es otro tema y un "Demaius" un poco involuntario de por medio, al fin Penelope******* aparecía por un pasillo al parecer se había dado un paseo por las cocinas.

Jane carraspeo, Lyam la miro mas insistentemente, era más alta que ella y Jane estaba tan roja que creía que toda la sangre se le había ido a las mejillas.

—Yo… bueno…yo….me preguntaba si…—En toda su corta y casi loca vida Jane Charlotte Potter habría pensado ver a Lyam Evans tartamudeando y rojo ¡ROJO! Además de avergonzado, bueno… es que era _Lyam_ Evans si había una definición grafica sobre seriedad, perfección y confianza en el diccionario la foto de Evans saldría allí, con su mirada indiferente y una de sus cejas levantadas en gesto de fastidio. Pero Jane dejo de pensar en eso, justo cuando el dejo salir en un casi grito:—¡Me preguntaba si podrías ir a Hogsmeade conmigo este sábado!

Tardo un momento para que el rostro de Jane (enmarcado por su maraña de pelo corto) diera indicios de haber procesado la información.

—¿E-en Hogsmeade?—susurro Potter, tenía la boca seca y acababa de darse cuenta que el chico de la cual estaba enamorada era mucho más alto de lo que siquiera llegaba a recordar.—¿Mañana?—Dudo por un minuto, se aseguro de saber si en realidad estaba despierta, viviendo una ilusión muy bien creada, bajo los efectos de una poción o, en el peor caso, muerta. Todas eran una opción falible.

—Si—Lyam casi llora de vergüenza al oír como su voz parecía más la de una chiquillo desesperado con algo atorado en la garganta que como la de un adulto serio y recto ¡Llevaba practicando esa proposición hacia jane desde hacía semanas! ¿¡Por que ahora tenía que parecer un niño aprendiendo a hablar!?

—Bu-bue-bueno…—la morena llevo uno de los rebeldes mechones de pelo negro detrás de su oreja en un gesto tímido, Sonrió cual enamorada de quince años y ¿saben cuál era la mejor parte? ¡Que si era una tonta enamorada de 15 años! Noto el modo casi telenovelesco en que Lyam sonrió ampliamente. Como se retiro con un simple "Entonces nos vemos mañana" y como volteo a verla con esa misma sonrisa amplia cuando estaba ya a unos metros de ella.

No había apartado la mirada de su uniforme ni su espalda y es cuando Jane noto que lo estaba mirando más de la cuenta.

Y no se resistió ¿Quién lo haría?

Después de todo era una simple bruja amante del Quidditch que le encantaba hacer bromas y sonreír como tonta al ver a _su _pelirrojo pasar a un lado.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse ella también, lo volvió a llamar.

—¡Evans!—cuando Lyam se giro, solo pudo sentir los labios en su mejilla y como estas ardían si mayor reparo, como él se paralizaba con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda y como los delgados brazos de Jane rodeaban su nuca para poder mantenerse en vilo nueve centímetros sobre el suelo. Cuando la morena Potter soltó su agarre le sonrió como chiquilla esperanzada y lo miro mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¡Adiós! Pelirrojo.

Y la chica Potter se fue dejando como piedra a Evans solo con un beso en la mejilla, después fue que escucho la lejana protesta de Lyam al llamarlo "Pelirrojo" con ese tono burlón.

Claro que ese sentimiento de tranquilidad universal se fue por el caño y fue sustituido por una irretenible risa cuando encontró a un desmayado chico con el uniforme de Ravenclaw y a Sir dándole una seria charla de autodefensa a la pequeña Regina (Cave destacar que la pobre estaba rojísima a la sola mención de dar una patada en _las _partes más intimas de un hombre) y a Rina con los labios fruncidos mientras mandaba a Peny a llamar a la enfermera.

* * *

**Nota:**

Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡Gracias por leer!

Es solo un experimento y fue inspirado en este dibujo de Viria13 en DeviantART:

h t t p: (Barra, Barra)t h 0 .net (Barra) fs 70 (Barra) PRE (Barra) i (Barra) 2012 (Barra) 297(Barra) c(Barra) 8(Barra) genderbend (Piso bajo) marauders (piso bajo) by (Piso bajo) viria13 (piso alto)

Es una gran dibujante, y me ha encantado como le ha quedado, la verdad es que he reeditado mucho este fic, y no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, pero igual lo he subido para ver que pensaban.

* * *

**Aclaraciones, curiosidades etc etc:**

**Jane Potter*:** versión femenina de James Charlus Potter.

**Severaiza Snape**:** Version femenina de Severus Snape, lo siento pero no pude encontrar un nombre similar, más que este, quiero aclarar que este personaje no me desagrada, por la forma en que se describió en este Fic solo intentaba darle el punto de vista de "Jane"

**Lyam Evans***:** Versión masculina de Lily Evans.

**Regina Black y Sir Black****: **Versión femeninas de Regulus Black y Sirius Black, las cuales tuve que dejarle su nombre original y darle un apodo gracias a la tradición de los Black (de la cual no que quejo, creo que es muy divertido) y quiero aclarar que en este universo alternativo estas hermanas se llevan bien.

**Luna Malfoy*****: **Versión femenina de Lucius Malfoy.

**Rina Lupin******: **Versión femenina de Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo aficionado por el chocolate :D

**Penelope*******:** Versión femenina de Peter Petigrew

* * *

**¡Comenten por favor!**

Adiós y gracias.


End file.
